Band Story 100 Chapters
by Hp-Music-Fan-25
Summary: Marching Band story about, well, kids who love Marching Band. Please Read. Most of these stories are true. based on me and my friends marching band history. Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

**I love Marching Band...so I decided to do this...**

**Disclaimer I own everything except marching band...**

* * *

List of Chapters

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colours

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Introduction**_

"That was a fun band practice," said Jenny one afternoon. She and her friends, Chloe and Leah, had one of the best parade band practices ever. Their old band director, Jared, was back to teach them for the summer. He was the best they ever had.

"Yeah it was," said Chloe. They sat on the front steps of the school waiting for Chloe's mom to pick her up. Leah and Jenny lived a couple blocks from the school, while Chloe lived a couple miles away. Chloe's little brother, Dylan, came out with his friend, Jacob.

You can say that these five people got along well together, even though they didn't play the same instrument. You see, Leah played bass drum, and she was pretty darn good at it. Chloe and Jenny played clarinet, Chloe is better than Jenny (even though she denies it.) Leah, Chloe, and Jenny were all in the same grade, SOPHMORES. Dylan and Jacob were the same as Leah, Chloe, and Jenny; only they are boys and are two years younger, and they play trumpet, both of them.

"I can't believe we have a different band director for the fall though," said Leah, "Jared is so awesome."

"I'll miss him when he leaves," said Jacob.

"Me too," said Leah, Dylan, Chloe, and Jenny together.

They laughed.

"I guess we'll see who this new band director is soon enough," said Chloe.

They all sighed.

'This isn't going to be easy' thought Jenny.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it...Please Review...**


	2. Complicated

**Here's Chapter 2...the memories are absolutly true...I would have never been able to imagined this...**

* * *

Jenny sat on the pavenment during break one day. Her friends were getting a drink so she was by herself in her spot while her friends went inside for a moment. She thought about last year. How it started out great with her going out with Fred, how she and Kelly were the best of friends, how Fred kissed Kelly on the cheek and told her he loved her truly many times, how Fred and Jenny broke up and Kelly said she liked him, how Jenny said she could go out with him, how Kelly and Fred lied and betrayed the trust of Jenny.

She thought about these memories a lot of times. She relived them in her dreams. She just wanted to forget it. But she couldn't. She looked up at the sky. Her friends came over and they started talking. They laughed. Jenny's friends had that effect on her. She could be thinking about one of the worst school years of her life and they could make her laugh. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, they would always be there. She was grateful for the friends she had. Their new band director blew his whistle and everyone rushed to his or her positions and began practice once again.

"I'm confused," Jenny whispered to Chloe, about an hour later.

"I know," said Chloe, "I wish we had time to write it down."

Jenny sighed. Chloe, Jenny, and the rest of the Marching Band were practicing this year's drill. They have a new band director this year, and they aren't used to him yet, that was all. He didn't really give them time to write down they're drill into their music. The music isn't hard, but the drill is. They had to practice taking a straight line and move at an angle, while staying in a straight line. Which is harder than it seems.

"It doesn't seem hard but it is," said Jenny.

"I know," said Chloe.

"This is too complicated," sighed Jenny, as she got ready to practice that part of the drill once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 2...Please Review**


	3. Making History

**Here's Chapter 3...most of this is true...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Making History**_

"I think it looks great," said Kim, one of the senior clarinet players.

"I didn't mean it like that," argued Anna, the other senior clarinet player, "Its just that they weren't in line."

"But our moves were just changed," piped up Jenny. Anna and Kim watched the drill from the stands. They were talking to the clarinet section about what they did wrong.

"Just try to stay in line," said Kim, ending the argument.

"Let's try the drill one more time," said Mark, the new band director. It was 10 till 6:30. The band's last day of band camp was today and they were rehearsing for next week's first game. They went over the drill one last time for the week. Mark had everyone huddle around for him to tell him or her what he thought of the drill. He began talking.

"You all worked really hard this week," he said, "if we had a game tonight, I would be satisfied with it. We have practice after school Wednesday. Please be there. Have a good weekend and I'll see you all on the first day of school Monday."

"Ok! Bring it in!" shouted their drum major, Ella, "On three shout let's go band."

"One, two, three" said Mark.

"LET'S GO BAND!" shouted everyone together.

Everyone put his or her instruments away.

"See you all on Monday," shouted Jenny to her friends.

Jenny met her mom at her car for a ride home.

"How was band today?" asked her mom.

Jenny smiled.

"It was awesome," she said. She got into the car.

"We made history today," said Jenny, "Mark is the first band director to say that if we performed tonight, that he would be satisfied with it."

* * *

**Well...there's chapter 3...Hope you liked it...review please!**


	4. Rivalry

**Here's Chapter 4...Most of this is true. Not all...but mostly.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Rivalry**_

Molly and her friends were walking toward their lunch table one day. They ate at the table behind them. As she were getting to her seats, Molly rammed her back into Leah's, on purpose, making her stomach go into the table. Leah rammed her elbow into Molly's back making her fall into the table. Molly was about to hit Leah when a teacher walked by. She sat down quietly.

Here's the story of the Rivalry. Molly didn't like Chloe, Jenny, or Leah because they were in the Marching Band. She had always made fun of them for being in it. Most of the time, Leah, Chloe, and Jenny ignored them, but sometimes they made fun of them too much making them angry enough to say something.

"Are you ok?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah," replied Leah.

Jenny, Chloe, and Leah glared at Molly and her friends.

Jenny had math next by herself. Some of Molly's friends were in the class and they were saying bad things about Jenny, Chloe, and Leah. Jenny kept her cool. She had Science next with Molly and her friends by herself. Jenny started writing a note to Chloe and Leah before class started about what Molly and her friends said about them. Molly came in ranting about Leah.

"How about I dump my lunch on her tomorrow," said Molly.

"Or take milk and pour it on her to make her smell bad," suggested Amy, one of her friends.

"Or take something that stains and pour it on her," said Erin, another one of her friends. As Molly and her friends were suggesting things to do to them, Jenny was writing it all down in the note for Leah and Chloe.

"I can't believe how stupid they are sometimes," said Leah, after reading the note Jenny wrote to her.

"I know," said Jenny, "I was seriously sitting right in front of them when I was writing the note to you."

"What are we going to do?" asked Chloe.

"Not go to lunch tomorrow," said Jenny.

"Or sit on the other side of the table and tell someone to watch out for her," said Leah.

They went with Leah's plan. The next day, Leah and Jenny switched seats, Molly came over and started saying thing about them.

"You know we can hear everything you are saying," said Leah.

Molly didn't care, she continued saying things. The kids at the next table were popular kids who didn't really like Molly. They were urging Leah on to say more to Molly.

"I'm not starting a fight," said Leah loudly. "At least not today," she whispered to Jenny and Chloe, making them chuckle quietly.

'This was one funny rivalry.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4...please review**


	5. Unbreakable

**Here's Chapter 5...this is true...**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Unbreakable**_

"They want to talk to you, alone, without Leah or Chloe," said Jenny little sister, Hannah, reminded her for what felt like the millionth time.

Hannah had helped out the parade band a month ago. She sat in a seat beside Fred and Kelly and was talking to them. They told Hannah to tell Jenny to come and talk to them. Today, Jenny was telling her mom about how their friend, and Leah, Jenny, and Chloe's ex-friend, Sarah had lunch with her without Leah and Chloe who had a different lunch. Jenny had opened up to her mom about how she felt.

"I refuse to talk to them," shouted Jenny. Say that Jenny was agitated from constantly being told to talk to them was an understatement. She was VERY agitated from being told this. Jenny, Fred, and Kelly chose their own ways in life. They grew apart. That was it. But Jenny was still sick of it.

To tell the truth, Fred had tried to convince Jenny to be friends with him and Kelly again before. He had text her about it. He would say that it was stupid to be friends with Leah and Chloe, that she was being stupid for not seeing that Leah was a bad friend. But Jenny also said the same thing. That he and Kelly betrayed her, that it Leah and Chloe who were there when she needed a shoulder to cry on and a supporting arm to help her up when she was down, and that it was Fred who caused her the emotional pain in the first place. They would argue and he said whatever and just stopped talking, and so did Jenny. Now when Fred talked to Jenny like nothing was wrong, Jenny would ignore him.

_Leah, Chloe, and I have a friendship, an Unbreakable Friendship._ Jenny thought.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little bit shorter than the other chapters...I'll update soon.**


	6. Obsession

**Here's chapter 6...**

**Disclaimer (sorry, I forgot to do these) It's all mine...**

**This Chapter is 100 true...**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Obsession**_

'I can't believe summer is over already,' said Jenny in her head.

Yes, it was the last day of summer, and Jenny wasn't really excited, in fact, to tell the truth, Jenny was nervous. Sure she had a couple classes with her friends; sure she had the coolest bag she could ever want. But she had classes with some of her enemies, and she had lunch separate from Leah and Chloe. It was 8:30; she was on the computer waiting for her friends to get on instant messenger so she can talk to them. Her mom wanted her in bed before 9:30. Jenny sat there and started writing a story. She tried to keep her mind off of tomorrow. Every time she thought of tomorrow, her stomach would drop or feel as if it would burst any moment.

Jenny sighed. Writing wasn't helping her at all.

'I really have to think of something to do,' thought Jenny. Jenny racked her brain. She thought of only one thing to do. This certain thing was something she did all the time. It was listening to music.

She turned on the Counting Crow's song 'Accidentally in Love.' Jenny loved that song. She couldn't help but to lip-sing the words and smile as she did so.

Jenny loved music. She loved to play, sing, and listen to music. She also liked to dance to it, but she was really bad at it. Jenny instincts were right; music helped her calm her nerves. She listened to music for the next hour, then turned off the music unwillingly and walked up to bed.

'Music: my heart, my soul, and my obsession,' thought Jenny, with a huge smile on her face, she drifted off into a dream of nothing but music.

* * *

**Haha...Hope you liked chapter 6...**


	7. Eternity

**Here's Chapter 7...lolz...its pretty much true...**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Eternity**_

Jenny sat down at lunch on the first Friday of school. There was a football game that day and she was very excited. Lunch was in the morning (which sucks so much) and then the rest of the day. She had lunch with Fred, Kelly, and Sarah, but she ignored them and they ignored her. She ate lunch by herself, she didn't talk to anyone. She pulled out her folder and started writing music while she ate. Jenny sat there for what felt like an hour, she looked at the clock.

'Only five minutes went by!' thought Jenny. She looked at her songs. She finished two of them.

Jenny pulled out her notebook and began writing a Harry Potter story she was working on. She wrote three pages straight. She looked at the clock again.

'Five more minutes went by.' Jenny was getting frustrated. She already ate, wrote songs, and a story until she couldn't think of anything anymore. She pulled out her book and read a chapter.

'Ten minutes left of lunch.'

She read another chapter, but it was shorter so she finished it quickly.

'Five minutes left.'

Jenny wrote again. Finally the bell rang.

The rest of the day went faster. Finally, it was the last period of the day. The bell rang to say it was after school. Jenny ran to her regular locker, to her band locker, and then outside to catch the bus for practice before the game. After practice, they got on the bus and went to the football game.

"GO TEAM!" screamed Jenny though the whole game, but her screams were heard. They won the game 11-6. Jenny and her friends loaded up the trailer, and went on the bus and

'The game went very quickly,' thought Jenny 'but the other part of the day felt like it took an eternity.'

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 7...**


	8. Gateway

**Here's Chapter 8...Sorta true...most is...I mixed it up a bit...**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Gateway**_

"We're going to start practice today by practicing making a tunnel for the football team," said Mark.

"How are we going to do it," asked Jacob.

"Well, Jenny will lead her line this way," said Mark, as he walked up to the 30 yard line and stopped on the endzone, "and you, Jacob, will lead your line up this way." Mark walked in a straight line down the 25 yard line.

"I think we should move the lines back a little bit," suggested Ella.

"Good idea," said Mark. Jenny and Jacob's line were moved back two steps. After everyone had their lines ready, they began to practice getting into the tunnel.

"Now you have to remember, you are the gateway for the team," said Mark.

"Really?" asked Kim.

"Well, that's if the football team actually goes though the tunnel. They might not," said Mark.

"I hope they do," whispered Erin, a freshman clarinet player, "or we are going to look stupid."

Fortunately, the football team did go through the gateway, and, again, the team won 54-6.

"Don't forget, we're going to do it again at the next home game," said Mark, after the game.

'I really like the Gateway,' thought Jenny, as she packed up her clarinet.

* * *

**haha...ok...this chapter is over...hope you liked it...**


	9. Death

**Here's Chapter 9...all true...maybe a little bit mixed up a bit...**

**Disclaimer MINE!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Death**_

"Who died?" asked Leah.

"Trust," said Fred.

This wasn't a good day. Here's what happened. It was a Friday, after school. It was also a couple months ago when this happened, but still. Sarah was friends with Leah and Jenny back then. Leah, Jenny, and Sarah were watching Fred and Kelly do things behind Jenny's back. Leah thought it would be best if they climbed the side of the hill, but Sarah didn't want to.

"This is stupid! I'm leaving!" Sarah shouted at Jenny and Leah. Sarah grabbed her bag and stormed off. Leah turned to Jenny.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," she said.

"No, I'm not leaving like her," Jenny said. Leah and Jenny walked the rest of the way to see Fred and Kelly, but they weren't expecting another person to be with them. Sarah had walked over to them and told them where and what Jenny and Leah were doing. Leah and Jenny walked down the hill, and that's when Leah asked,

"Who died?"

Jenny heard Fred say that word and wanted to hit him.

"Let's go, Jenny," Leah muttered to her. They turned their backs to them and walked away.

"They have not right to say 'trust died," said Jenny. "They're the ones who did stuff behind our backs."

Leah and Jenny didn't say anything until they got to Leah's house and told her mom everything. Jenny called her mom and told her what happened.

"Remember when we caught them killing trust a couple weeks ago," said Jenny. They thought back.

_Months or weeks ago_

Jenny, Sarah, and Leah were making their way outside the school doors to hang out, like they always did. They were going to walk around and tick Molly off when Kelly walked by and they asked if she wanted to go too.

"I can't, I'm grounded," she said to them. Jenny, Leah, and Sarah said bye to Kelly and Kelly went a separate way then Jenny and the others. When they went outside, however, Jenny saw Kelly by the library standing their as Fred walked toward her. Jenny watched as they grabbed each others hand and walked into the library together. Jenny ran over to Sarah and Leah and told them what she saw.

"Let's go check it out," said Leah.

Sarah and Jenny agreed and they walked quietly to the back section of the library and right there they saw Kelly and Fred's backpacks sitting on the ground at the end of the hall. Jenny couldn't take it and turned around and ran out of the library and sat on the ground beside the building. Sarah and Leah came out soon after.

"They were kissing," Leah said. Jenny broke down. She couldn't take what had happened. Jenny walked home where she was greeted by her mom.

"I heard Kelly and Fred are going out," said her mom, solemnly. Leah, Jenny, and Sarah decided to go back, but on the way there, Sarah got picked up by her dad, leaving Jenny and Leah. Kelly and Fred weren't near each other after that.

back to months or weeks later

Jenny looked at Leah.

"Trust died a long time ago," Jenny said.

* * *

**Longer than my others but still good! Review!!**


	10. Opportunities

**Author Note: I was thinking about restarting this all together but I decided not to. Its finally summer vacation so theres alot more coming in too. Sorry I have not written this in forever.**

**This happened a little bit differently, but it's very close. If there really is a Forest City, I'm sorry. I made up something, I do not go to that school.**

**Please Enjoy. Review if you want to.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Opportunities

The Forest City High School Football team is Jenny's high school football team and where she goes to school. Jenny, Leah, and Chloe were boarding the band bus for the playoff football game. They already won the first two rounds of the playoffs and were going against Parrot Falls High school. The game was intense, but Forest City lost in the last period when Parrot Falls received two touchdowns and had a great defense against Forest City. This ended the band season. Jenny went over to Ella and hugged her as she cried but thanked everyone for the best season ever. Jenny and Chloe walked over to their section leaders, Kim and Anna.

"This is a great opportunity for you two," started Anna.

"We decided to pass the clarinet section to both of you because you deserve it and can keep these kids in line," said Kim.

Jenny and Chloe hugged them as Kim and Anna boarded the senior and auxiliary bus as the rest of the band boarded the other bus.

"They are right," said Chloe, "this is an amazing opportunity for us."

Jenny couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want to.**


	11. 33

**Author Note: This one is very close to my friends. I couldn't think of anything else. Everything in here is right too. Enjoy. Review if you want to.**

* * *

Chapter 11

33

"Where is everyone?!" exclaimed Marc. It was the first day of concert band with Marc, and he was just given a surprise.

Kim looked around. "This is all we have," she said.

"What do you mean?" Marc asked, regretting it when he did.

"This is the concert band," Anna said.

Marc looked around. "I have 5 flutes, 7 clarinets, 1 saxophone, 1 bass clarinet, 3 trumpets, 1 baritone, 3 trombones, and 1 percussionist."

"But she's a very good percussionist," said Ella, trying to make Marc laugh or smile. It didn't work, he looked shocked.

"Then how come I have about 33 marching band kids?" he asked. "I was shocked it was that small but I didn't expect this."

"They are your Junior high kids," said Leah.

"How many Junior high band kids are there?" asked Marc.

"More than this," said Kim.

"I liked the number 33 better than 21" said Marc.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Dead Wrong

**Author Note: This really happened. I was so mad. Not much more I can say. Enjoy. Review if you want to.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Dead Wrong

"I hate Marc," said Dave.

"He's such a jerk," said Corey.

"He needs to leave," said Josh

"He probably doesn't even have a teaching degree," said Dave.

Dave, Corey, and Josh were sitting in the back of the band bus after a football game. Jenny was sitting a seat in front of them, hearing everything they said. Jenny was angry though. Some of the band, including Dave, Corey, and Josh, always caused trouble to try and get Marc in trouble and/or get him fired, for no reason. Dave, Corey, and Josh didn't even go to Forest City High School. Corey and Josh go to a technical school that took students from Forest City and other schools in their district. Dave went to Cyber School. Marc was nice enough to let them stay in band despite him not liking them going to different schools. However, they continue to make trouble and say bad things about Marc.

"You guys are wrong about him," said Jenny.

"How wrong," asked Corey, mockingly.

"Dead wrong," said Jenny.

They ignored Jenny and continued to say bad things about him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Running Away

**Author Note: some of this is true...not all of this. I was mad here too. I get mad alot. lol. But this was particular. Sorry about language. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Running Away**

Jenny, Chloe, and Leah were running. They had to run to the band room after school and their last period teacher held them after class because some annoying football players in their class and he was punishing all of them instead of the football players. The band bus that was taking them up to the field for practice was about to leave and they still had to run to the other side of the school, get their stuff, and run back to the bus. They ran and, luckily, just made it to the bus in time. They plopped down into seats and held their sides. They heard some obnoxious, familiar voices and looked around to see the football players, along with other football players that weren't all that bad, in the back of the bus.

"Had fun running band fags," asked the most annoying football player of all, Joey.

"You call us that one more time," yelled Leah, "I'll-"

"You'll what?" screamed Joey, cutting Leah off, "Blow our ears off with your playing?"

He and the other jerks laughed, but the others looked annoyed.

Leah sat back down and we were annoyed the rest of the ride, even though it was only a 5 minute maximum ride.

Once they reached the field, Joey and the other annoying football players ran off the bus screaming, "Run away from the band fags!"

Everyone was annoyed. They were used to it though. At their school, the band was ridiculed sometimes and the members were most of the time treated like dirt. Some people liked the band and were supported, but most didn't. As the band got off the bus, Joey and his friends continued to scream what they screamed before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want to.**


	14. Judgement

**Author Note: Sorry, I couldnt update until I got Drum Major results. But we got them and here they are. So yeah. Here's Chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer- This is mine! Mostly true. Switched up a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Judgment**

**  
**Drum Major judgment was here. Leah, Jenny, Chloe, Corey, and Josh were the only original Forest City band members trying out. There was only one other student trying out. His name was Phil, and he was from Elderain. Elderain was a school in the same district as Forest City. Unfortunately, Elderain was being closed down because of the lack of students that went to the school. The student body was less than 400 students in grades 9-12. The other schools in the district (Kitmanning, West Shamrock, and Forest City) all had student bodies of about 550 in grades 9-12. Their district wasn't big, but it works. Anyway, Elderain students were splitting up between the three other schools based on how close they live to the schools. There weren't many students that continued in the marching band from Elderain to Forest City. But Phil, being a bold senior, wanted to be Drum Major, no matter what school it was for. Corey and Josh, going to the technical school, had a disadvantage because they went to that school and doesn't have a lot of contact with Forest City, so they didn't know much about the Marching Band. Everyone that tried out tried their best.

"The results are in," announced Marc. "The 2009-2010 Drum Major will be Phil, assistant Drum Major will be Chloe. Congratulations to everyone who tried out."

Everyone clapped and cheered for their new Drum Majors.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews will be nice. Thanks.**


	15. Seeking Solstice

**Author Note: Misinterpreted this chapter. Heres the right one. Sorry. Sorta true. I never have a watch though. lol. **

**Disclaimer- Mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Seeking Solstice**

It was cold. No wait, It was freezing! It was raining, freeze raining, like always at Buck River. It was colder than usual tolday, so it was much colder once the game started. The Saxophones, Clarinets, and Flutes had put there instruments away because it was raining and they couldnt do their field show when it was time because it was still raining. Instead, the majorettes and colorguard tried to dance to the drum song called "The Groove". It was horrible. Half of them didnt know the dance. It wasnt there fault, but everyone said for them not to do it, but they insisted and blamed everyone else when it looked stupid. Jenny was mad because of it. "I wish it was summer," Jenny said.

_3 months earlier._

_"Why is it hot!" shouted Erin. She was sweating and Jenny could tell. She was too. It was the hottest day of the year and they had band camp. It didnt help that they were out during the hottest part of the day as well. _

_"How long until practice ends?" Chloe asked. Jenny looked at her watch. 2 and a half hours left. Everybody wished for a colder day._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you would like. **


	16. Excuses

**Author Note: Sorta true.**

**Disclaimer- Mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Excuses**

"Where have you been?!" shouted Chloe and Leah to Jenny. It was the first day of marching band practice and Jenny was running a little late.

"I woke up late so I ran half way here and then I had to run back because I forgot my music," said Jenny panting. She had run the whole way to the high school that morning to make it.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," said Leah shaking her head. They laughed as they entered the band room and Jenny quickly put her clarinet together.

Band started with practicing music and then went outside to teach the new members the basics. Jenny was helping one of the new band members when she noticed Erin having trouble.

"I haven't done this for a while," said Erin, when Jenny looked at her.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," said Jenny. Chloe, being close by, laughed. Erin looked confused.

"I don't get it," Erin said.

* * *

**Sorry It was short. Oh well. Thanks for reading. Review please.**


	17. Vengeance

**Author Note: I wish this was true. Lol. That's all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Vengeance**

Jenny, Leah, and Chloe were planning for vengeance. Jenny wasn't really for it, but this time it was personal. They wanted to get back at Joey for calling them band fags a couple days ago and, on top of that, he was mocking the band while they were doing their field show during practice the day on the bus and was screaming band fags and saying that we were the worse band ever and a bunch of other things. Everyone was mad. So, with the help of JT, a percussionist who is friends with Chloe's brother, they created a plan to get vengeance. They would give him some pizza and pop, but would shake up the pop right before giving it to him and watch him get sprayed with it. It was a lame plan, but it would be fun, because he was too stupid to think otherwise.

"Hey Joey," greeted Jenny before the next football game. "I just wanted to know if there were no hard feelings between you and the band. So I came to give you a piece of pizza and a soda."

"Thanks band fag," he said, grabbing the food out of Jenny's hands. She walked away, but hid behind a stand as she, Chloe, Leah, and JT watched him. He bit the pizza but then opened the soda and it sprayed him. They laughed as quietly as they could as Joey screamed a string of profanity.

The four friends ran to the band trailer and burst into laughter and had to explain it to the rest of the band. Even Marc thought it was funny.

Vengeance was finally theirs.

* * *

**Lol. Thanks for reading. Sorry it was short. Review Please.**


	18. Love

**Author Note: This one was random. Sorta. Can't think of what else to say.**

**Disclaimer- Mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Love**

There were many things in this world Jenny loved. She loved her family and friends, people she could go to for everything and anything. She loved music, something that she just loved end of story, goodbye, the end. She loved marching band, band, and chorus, where she can express herself and just have fun. She was a normal teenage girl, with teenage girl crushes. She liked this guy, who she has known almost her whole life. Their parents were friends since they were in high school and they were friends because of it. His name was Adam, and he went to the tech school from Elderain. Jenny has liked him since she was young, but she never gets to see him. When she does, she gets nervous and acts like an idiot or just doesn't have the nerve to talk to him. She always hoped that there was something that will just make him love her…

She always keeps that hope with her.

* * *

**Sorry it was short and pathetic. I saw "Adam" the day I wrote this and I was too chicken to talk to him. *sigh* Oh well. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Review if you want to.**


	19. Tears

**Author Note: This is absolutley true! Lol. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- Mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Tears**

Tears were building in Jenny's eyes, but not for reasons people think. It was Jenny, Chloe, and Leah's first year in marching band. Sarah was friends with them then and Kelly wasn't in marching band yet. Sarah and Leah sat beside Katie, an awesome junior at the time, and Chloe and Jenny sat behind them. They had pixi stix and were really goofy, but they didn't care as long as they had sugar. Someone pointed out that they looked liked drugs, so Katie started naming the colors a different drug, just for fun. They were on their way to Ravine High, a huge school with an okay field. Jenny had been there before and was exaggerating that they had a huge stadium with wide gates. Once they got there, she was laughing about the expressions on their faces.

"You lied to us," said Sarah, accusingly.

"I exaggerated," Jenny said, trying not to burst out laughing, "there's a difference."

Jenny laughed when her friends looked at the not-so-great field. That's why tears were building up, from laughing too hard. Just as the bus stopped to let them out, Brian, their director at the time, told them to be careful here.

"They have a lot of drug dealers here," he said. "So stay away from thugs and drug dealers."

"WANT SOME CRACK!" shouted Katie holding up a pixi stix to him.

Chloe, Jenny, Katie, Sarah, and Leah all burst out laughing as Brian looked confused and refused the pixi stix. Jenny wiped her eyes of tears as they started getting off the bus.

"That was awesome Katie," Jenny said.

Katie laughed. "Want some more crack?" she said to Jenny offering her a pixi stix. Jenny took it, laughing again.

* * *

**Lol. No depressing tears. Haha. Lol. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Review if you want to.**


	20. My Inspiration

**Author Note: Ok. I finally figured out how to put this. I've been writing and erasing this one for about two weeks now. I was listening to this song (lyrics below) and it inspired me to write it this way. So I put the lyrics. Ok. I'm done talking. Hope you like this chapter.**

Song lyrics~ "For Good" from _Wicked_

**Disclaimer~I do NOT own the song, it belongs to Wicked. Memory is mine though. absolutely true too.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**My Inspiration**

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore  
Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?_

_And because I knew you:  
Because I knew you:_

_Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.  
_

Jenny smiled. This was a great day, and one of the reasons she loved band so much. It was Friday during football season. The band would go to school all day then come to the football field to practice, get food before the game, and then play at the football game. Crest Academy was coming to play Forest City that day, and it just so happened to be Jenny's 16th birthday. She had to leave in the middle of the day for a doctor's appointment but would be back in time for practice and spend the rest of her day at the game.

"Happy Birthday Jenny," said Kim.

"Thanks," Jenny said smiling. Jenny put her clarinet together as Marc asked Tori, a friend of Jenny who played saxophone, to play a note. He smiled.

"Hey," Marc shouted to the band, "It's Jenny's birthday, let's sing." Everyone sang to Jenny. After, she looked at Leah and Chloe.

"I know you told him," she said.

Leah and Chloe smiled. "Happy birthday!"

They practiced and were given food and Leah's mom brought cupcakes and wished her a happy birthday. The game ended and Forest won. Leah and Chloe grabbed their bag, for they were coming to Jenny's for a party, and met at Jenny's mom's car. They drove home and talked about the game.

Jenny smiled. This was the part she loved most about Marching band, all of her friends she has in it. She had almost everyone.

This was her inspiration in her life; She had her family and friends, people she loved and cared for, who helped he with the most horrible things in her life, and will be there forever. She had them to thank for everything in her life. Music was another inspiration of hers. She loved music a lot, but her family and friends were always first and music was second, but it was still her inspiration.

* * *

**Lyrics definitly made this long. Lol. Oh well. Hope you liked it. Review please. **


	21. Never Again

**Author Note: Hello Everyone. Sorry I've been MIA for a while. I've been writing, erasing, writing, erasing this chapter for over a month and a half. I didnt know what how I was going to write this one. I decided to do it this way because my marching band is starting Band Camp soon and I wanted to write this in case I got ideas for future chapters. So yeah. I'm going to stop making you read this now so you can read.**

**Disclaimer~ This is mine! Yes it is true!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Never Again**

**  
**Jenny was making a promise. She knew it was hard after Sarah, Kelly, and Fred just separate from her life. They had been her best friends. The present had given everyone a new start. The start of a new band season, the start of a new school year had changed them. They had been Freshmen when "the bad year" happened. They then went into their Sophomore year, and Jenny, Leah, and Chloe had gone into it optimistic. Sarah had become a friend again. It was something that just happened and, truthfully, Jenny forgot how it happened. She didn't care though; she was just glad that the New Year had kept her best friends and recreated old ones. Kelly and Fred talked to Jenny sometimes, mostly just small conversations. She knew after the roughness of Freshmen year still had some of them shaken, that some wounds just run to deep, but on the whole, the wounds healed and they were all moving on. The past was the past, the present and future is what mattered. Jenny smiled at her friends. She had the best friends anyone could ask for. They were loyal, caring, funny, and the best. She was glad her old friendship's bonds never broke completely. Jenny had made a vow going into her Junior year:

Never again will she lose a friend, no matter what. Friendship means everything to her. Never again. Never again.

* * *

**A little shorter than my other chapters, but I promise, there is going to be good, and long ones in the future. Band Camp is starting and I know I'll get ideas there. Ok. So I promise to write sooner this time. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	22. Online

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA again. Band Camp just ended and I start school in a couple days. So here's another update. Mostly true. Added a couple people who didn't say anything to me. Lol. Anyway, Enjoy!!! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**Online**

Jenny got online. She was just browsing around on her Myspace and Facebook, looking at what her friends were updating about. Most of the band kids on her friends list were on, talking about their excitement for Monday which started band camp for them. They all sent her messages.

"I'm so excited," sent Kami, a saxophone player who was playing in the band for her second year, to Jenny.

"Hey Jenny, you ready for tomorrow?" Sydney, a flute player who has played in the Marching Band for three years, sent.

"We need to make sure we make another quote book this year," Sarah sent her.

Jenny looked and read all the messages, most of them showing excitement, or asking to remind them to bring something, or some asking what time it was and where. Jenny answered all of them back smiling. She was excited as well and couldn't help but update her myspace and facebook everyday since summer began about how many days until Band Camp started. She finished the messages and got offline, after seeing it was midnight and she still had to get up early to start band camp.

* * *

**There are more chapters coming up now. Hope you liked it. I really like comments!!! They are appreciated and loved by me!!! Thanks for reading!! :)**


	23. Failure

**A/N: Hi again. This one's true, I really am a failure. Lol. Enjoy!!! :)**

**Disclaimer~ These are mine!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

**Failure**

Jenny studied her drill. Everyone got a copy of the drill so they knew where to go. It was definitely a little easier than last year. Jenny was looking at her written in music as well. She added a couple notes so she knew where to go. Right now, they were trying to figure out where everyone goes. Erin, Brooke, Katie, Kayla, Jenny, and Chloe all were all in marching band before. Kayla and Brooke were 8th graders, Katie and Erin were 10th graders, and Jenny and Chloe were Juniors. They had two new rookies; Ashley and Carley. Carley was an 8th grader like Kayla and Brooke, but didn't start marching band until this year, and Ashley was a 7th grader. Jenny and Chloe stepped up since Kim and Anna graduated.

Ashley and Carley asked Jenny for help and she moved them, hoping it was right. They were trying to find out where to go in an arch. It didn't seem hard, but when there are 8 steps between one person to the next, then there was something wrong. Jenny found her spot and stood there, looking at the other clarinets, making sure everyone was right. Chloe turned around, looking at them. She looked at her drill and looked up again.

"Carley needs to be back a few steps," Chloe said. Jenny glanced at her drill, and realized she was right. She moved Carley back, moved Erin over right and back as well.

"Put her on the 30," Chloe suggested. Jenny followed the suggestion. Erin moved and Jenny found her spot, and then placed Ashley. The whole band moved another step and then took a short break.

"Thanks for your help," Jenny said to Chloe. "I'm a failure."

"No problem," Chloe said, setting down her water bottle and going back to her spot in the lot, Jenny right behind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Comments are loved! Thanks! More updates coming!!!! :)**


	24. Rebirth

**A/N: Sadly this is true. But they kept "Elderain" closed. They may reopen it next year, but for now it's closed. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer~ still mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Rebirth**

Rebirth of Friendships, rebirth for a new school year, rebirth, rebirth, rebirth and maybe a lot more rebirthing to be done.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Jenny shouted at the news. She couldn't believe this. How could this happen?

"I know," Sarah said.

"Why can't they make up their minds," Leah said.

"This is a mess," Chloe commented.

This was shocking. Jenny stood there for a moment as everything hit her like a ton of bricks. After all the messiness, after all the changes, after all the work they have done, things may change?

Leah and Sarah had just told Jenny that Elderain, the school that closed in their school district, may be reopened. Forest City was already half way through their first week of Band Camp and they already learned their whole drill. They had worked hard so far this week with the music and drill, but the school district was going to reconsider their decision and may reopen it. Elderain students were already part of the band and were part of the drill. If they reopen the school, that would mean they would have to start over on their drill. It would be a hassle. Not to mention the teachers from all the schools in their district were changed or don't even work for the school district anymore. The school year started in a week and a half, and everything was set and they may change everything again. Rebirth was about starting over, but Jenny didn't like the idea of rebirth in this situation. Elderain would have to start over from scratch. Also, Phil, the drum major, was an Elderain student, and Jenny got to know most of the students from there and became friends with them. She liked the band the way it was, how could they change it?

"It's all because of the adults," Sarah said.

"I know," Leah said.

"The kids don't even get a say in it?" Jenny asked, although she knew the answer already.

"No," Leah said, "they just want to get what they want."

"This is too much," Jenny said. Her head started hurting. Sometimes the Elderain situation was a headache. If they wanted Elderain open, then why did they even close the school in the first place instead of getting everyone comfortable with the change to find out they want to change their minds?

It was so unfair, especially to the Elderain students.

"Is there any way we can help?" Jenny asked.

"Write letters," Sarah said, "but I highly doubt they will do anything."

Jenny shook her head. She didn't want rebirth to happen now. She made new friends, worked hard in marching band all for nothing. Everything was going to be ripped away from her and the rest of the band. What was the point? If they re-open Elderain, this rebirth was going to be a hard one.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks! Comments please! :)**


	25. Breaking Away

**A/N: True!!! All of it! I wasnt going to add the second part, but I really wanted to write about it and it was depressing without it!!!! It was so much fun! I was dripping with water! Lol. Sorry, but my last update for today. I promise to update soon! So much more still to come!**

**Disclaimer~ mine! Haha! This one rocked!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Breaking Away**

It was finally happening, Junior year. Jenny took a deep breath. She was worried, nervous, scared, yet excited. This was new, major step for her and her friends, it was nerve racking and exciting at the same time. Jenny finally had lunch with all of her friends and she liked her schedule. It was finally going right. Sarah was their friend again and she proved herself to them. Kelly and Fred, having proven themselves as well and everyone forgave each other, may have decided to go to the Technical school in their district, but they were still friends.

Junior year left them Breaking Away from many things.

For one thing, they were breaking away from bad memories. They may never be forgotten, but the forgiving part was working constantly. They were breaking away from the old years and starting a new one. And they were breaking all the water balloons.

"Bombs away!" Josh shouted, throwing his at Fred. It was the last day of Band Camp, and Jenny, Chloe, and Leah had filled up water balloons for this day. However, Marc told them they couldn't have their water balloon fight at the parking lot they were practicing at. So, Jenny organized a party at the nearby park afterwards where they were going to play with 150 water balloons and get pizza. However, out of the now 60 members of the band, only 9 of them came; Josh, Fred, Colleen (the senior majorette captain), Mike (a trumpet player who has been in the band 2 years now), Carley (a rookie clarinetist), Taylor (a girl baritone player who is a trickster), Leah, Jenny, and Devin (a color guard/trumpet player who is Leah's "band little sister"). Chloe and the rest of the band couldn't (or wouldn't in some people's case) come to the park for the party.

Water balloons flew through the air as every tried to dodge to not get wet or take the shot full on to get wet. The water balloons ran out quickly and so Fred and Leah picked up the bin they were all in.

"Get Jenny!" Fred shouted. They chased Jenny around the park until Jenny stopped and took the bin full of water. She was soaking wet as everyone laughed. Jenny grabbed the bin as everyone else handed her money for pizza. Taylor, Leah, Devin, and Jenny walked to the pizza shop and picked it up. The 9 friends at happily and played a couple games, then everyone went home.

"That was so much fun!" Leah said as they walked home.

"Yeah it was," Jenny said, smiling and laughing.

Breaking water balloons was fun!

* * *

**They really did that, trust me! Comment please! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
